Diner Dash 2: Restaurant Rescue
Diner Dash 2: Restaurant Rescue is the second installment to the popular game series Diner Dash preceded by Diner Dash. It is published by PlayFirst, like all other Diner Dash series. Story Flo is watching a big news story on the TV and discovers that the greedy landlord Mr. Big is about to demolish the 4 restaurants of her friends Darla, Tony, Margarita and Toshiro and build a Mega Multiplex Food Plaza over them, but they protest saying Mr. Big purposely raised their rent to snuff out their business. In a bid to save them Flo appears at the scene just as the bulldozer is ready to destroy Darla's Café. Flo then helps Darla through 10 shifts and successfully upgrades the Café to a become more attractive and mails the rent check to Mr. Big, initially shocked at receiving the check Mr. Big still has 3 more plots of land to use and points the bulldozer in the direction of Tony's Pizzeria. Tony then cries for Flo's help and runs to the rescue, successfully earning enough money to upgrade the Pizzeria and for the next rent check Tony thanks Flo for her help, Mr. Big still in the game decides to convert the plans for the Mega Multiplex Food Plaza into a rectangle building with the bulldozer pointing to Margarita's Cantina. Margarita then requests Flo's help, who helps her by serving enough at the Cantina to upgrade it and make enough in finance for the 3rd rent check. The Cantina successfully stays in business and Flo runs to help Toshiro. With Mr. Big's plans put into a big halt he then decides to convert the Mega Multiplex Food Plaza into a skyscraper. Flo then completes her quest after making enough to decorate Toshiro's Grill and mail the final rent check to Mr. Big who is now down in the dumps with his plans ruined is ready to retire but Flo appears and turns the Big Corp Lounge into Flo's Lounge and turns Mr. Big into her 2nd waiter. After completing the Lounge, Mr. Big announces he will change his dirty ways. Gameplay As with the original Diner Dash gameplay involves seating customers and guiding Flo around the restaurant to serve customers. If enough money is earned after each level, play progresses to the next. Gameplay centers around catering to customers within a time limit in order to gather as much money as possible. Flo can be moved around the restaurant in order to complete tasks. As customers arrive in the restaurant, the player must drag and drop them onto a table, where they sit down and read menus. Then the player must guide Flo to the table to take their order, which must be taken to the service hatch. After the chef has prepared the meal, Flo must deliver the food. When the customers are finished eating they must be taken a check, at which point the customers leave a tip and their dishes on the table, departing the restaurant. The dishes must be cleared by Flo before the next set of customers can use the table. Each successful action earns the player points, performing the same action multiple times in a row earns the player a chain bonus, which is broken once a different action is performed. Customers have a series of hearts over their heads that indicate their mood. The longer the customer is forced to wait, the more hearts he or she loses. Each type of customer has different degrees of patience and tipping habits. Flo can perform various actions, such as talking to customers or serving them drinks, in order to revive these hearts. When customers lose all their hearts, they leave the restaurant, costing the player points. The goal of a level is earn a certain number of points. There are also expert point totals for advanced players to achieve. Like the original, the game has 2 modes: Story Mode, which follows the story of Flo stopping and eventually helping Mr. Big and saving the restaurants of her friends, and Endless Shift, a survival mode where the player must serves an endless stream of customers before losing. New Features New to Diner Dash 2 is noise disturbance; Cellphone Addicts are constantly talking, and will thus annoy other customers. Families and Joggers don't mind noise, but is a strong dislike to Bookworms yet is a moderate dislike to other customers; the Family's baby is always noisy when unhappy, unless he's in a Highchair (in which case, he's only noisy if the family gets upset waiting for service). Diner Dash 2 adds highchairs for babies, a Mop for cleaning up spilled drinks, a Dessert Bar that customers can browse after eating (only if they have five whole or four and a half hearts), and a Bench (to boost happiness while in line). Back from the first Diner Dash are the Drink Station, Snack Station, and Podium. Also new is the ability to choose different diner upgrades. As play proceeds, the player is given multiple options for the newest restaurant feature; when presented with a chance to upgrade the counter, for example, the player will be given three options from which to choose (the last is unlockable, which requires an expert score in the previous level in order to attain it). After the player completes the final level at Toshiro's Grill, the player will unlock the last ten levels at the Flo's Lounge. As the penultimate challenge in Restaurant Rescue, Toshiro's Grill (and Flo's Lounge) are extremely difficult. Restaurants Darla's Cafe A lush alfresco cafe, while the inside is stocked with various supplies used for food and drinks. Tony's Pizzeria An Italian restaurant famous for its pizza, Tony's hearty and delicious food attract families to have a good meal there. Customers in a good mood will order dessert from this level onward. Margarita's Cantina Margarita's famous tacos bring spice to the DinerTown residents. Snacks are introduced in this restaurant.Also starting in this restaurant, hired help can be called temporary to help out in a level. Toshiro's Japanese Grill Serving authentic Japanese food, Toshiro's grill is a must visit for ones who crave for the exotic. Kindly seniors and Joggers are introduced here. The bar is also introduced in this restaurant. Flo's Skylight Lounge Located at the deck of Big Corp, it provides a good view of DinerTown while serving gourmet food. At Flo's Skylight Lounge, Flo can now handle four items at a time, with Mr. Big serving as her assistant waiter. In this case each customer is valuable; because a customer leaving upset costs one thousand points, and the customers are well-dressed. Customer types Diner Dash 2 brings back few original customers and new customers, they, like Flo, are graphically upgraded and have remained so until the 5th installment. New *Families - Composed of a Dad, Mom, Son and Baby son, the family requires the most special attention. They are well-rounded in stats *Cellphone Addicts - Cellphone Addicts can not stop talking, they will constantly cause noise disturbance and are impatient, but tip high. *Bookworms - Bookworms are slow and sensitive creatures, they hate noise than most customers and lose a full heart as a result. *Joggers - Joggers are well-rounded exercisers that wear headphones, making them immune to noise, they do not order dessert, but they do order snacks. Returning *Young Ladies - Young Ladies are perfectly balanced. *Businesswomen - Businesswomen are impatient and fast to order and eat. They tip moderately higher. *Seniors - Seniors are slow, patient and tip lowly. Gallery Diner dash 2 page 4.jpg Diner dash 2 page 3.jpg Diner dash 2 page 2.jpg Diner dash 2.jpg Diner-dash-2-lrg1.jpg Dinerdash2restaurantrescue.jpg Category:Diner Dash series Category:Dash series